Episode 1943 (31st January 1995)
Plot Frank apologises to Kim for not consulting her before he decided to put Chris in charge of the business while they are on honeymoon. Betty is annoyed with Seth when he will not go with her to pick up the keys to the cottage. He does not seem keen to move in and tells Betty the history of the cottage, mentioning Norman and Joyce Edgar who lived there in 1953, followed by Miss Ellis. Sarah offers to go to the cottage with Betty. The atmosphere is strained at Hawkins Cottage. Kathy and Caroline are busy packing to go to Scarborough. Kathy is looking forward to a break. Betty and Sarah look round the cottage. Betty decides she wants to live there. Kim gives a pep talk to her workers - Dave, Nick and Biff about what to do while she is on honeymoon. Seth tells Jack that he would prefer to live in the caravan. Alan goes to the brewery and is told that he will be offered a loan. Jessica tells Luke that she doesn't want to move. Gerald asks Alan if he has considered taking on a manager in The Woolpack. Alan assures him that he can run it himself. Seth tells Betty that he is not going to move into the cottage, he wants to live in the caravan now it is back in Jack's field. Jan embarrasses Dave in front of his friends in the Woolpack after he cheeks her. They all worry about working for Chris. Dave is upset to hear that Kathy is going away for a while. Betty watches in despair as Seth takes his water tank up to the caravan. Emma phones Zoe and tells her that she has won the contract to redesign the Woolpack and she asks her out to celebrate. Jan worries about her position in the pub if managers are appointed. Alan assures her that he is still the landlord. Dave tells Nick that he thinks Kathy is great and he hopes that he has not upset her. Nick assures him that her going away has nothing to do with him. The Tate AGM gets underway. Seth tells Vic that he is going to brew his own Applejack. Vic is interested in making money out of it. Kim and Frank unveil their plans for a golf club. Chris is annoyed that the board were not informed. He then finds out that Kim's company, Livery Company Ltd is financing some of the money and will therefore be entitled to 50% of the profits. He is furious as the money came from her divorce settlement. Chris tells her that the money was only acquired because of her adultery. A furious row erupts between Frank and Chris. Zoe meets Emma for a drink. She asks Emma if she will stay at Home Farm while Frank and Kim are away. Jessica tells her parents that she is not moving away with them but will live with Biff instead. Her announcement seems to shock Biff as much as Angharad and Bernard. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler Guest cast *Sgt Sharples - Terry Gilligan *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *Thomas Molineux - Thomas Skelton Notes *Last appearance of Caroline Bates until 15th June 1995. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes